1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof.
In this specification, a semiconductor device refers to a device which can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics; a transistor, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device are all included in the category of the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique by which transistors are formed using semiconductor thin films formed over a substrate having an insulating surface has been attracting attention. The transistor is applied to a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) or an image display device (display device). A silicon-based semiconductor material is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film applicable to a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a transistor including an amorphous oxide semiconductor film containing indium (In), gallium (Ga), and zinc (Zn) is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).